Lines: Weakening
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: Elizabeth learns about postmission sunsets from Ronon.


Title: Lines: Weakening

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Romance, Episode tag for "The Tower"

Rating: K+

Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series

Season: Season 2

Sequel To: Lines: Questioning

Summary: Elizabeth learns about post-mission sunsets from Ronon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Lines: Weakening

As Elizabeth exited the elevator onto the top level of the farthest western tower, she knew she shouldn't be there. Her post-mission talk with John Sheppard had been very positive and low key, an 'alls well that ends well' show of boundless optimism that the military commander of Atlantis was known for. That they had all come close to being killed again was quickly forgotten. Except by her.

The glare of the setting sun almost blinded her as she stood in the doorway leading to the balcony. The brilliant orb had begun its slide into the sea but there was still enough light for her to see him leaning on the railing, a familiar stance that was one of the rare moments of stillness and calm he exhibited.

"Ronon," she said softly.

He turned his head. "How did you find me?" Seeing her puzzled expression, he said, "Never mind," and he looked back out to the water.

Keeping her voice calm despite her pounding heart, she said, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

There was a slight hesitation then he answered, "Not at all."

Leaning one arm on the railing, she faced him. Before she could decide what to say next, Ronon looked directly at her.

"I want to apologize for the wink. It won't happen again."

Using a caressing tone of voice she had thought was forgotten, she said, "If I was angry, I wouldn't be here." Then she laughed self-consciously. "Can we start again?"

Ronon's expression relaxed and he matched her laugh, "Yes, please."

Looking out to the changing sky, she felt she was closer to it than she'd ever experienced on this world. "How did you find this place?"

Turning toward her, his eyes searched her face. His deep voice pulled her into the distorted existence he'd known so recently. "You get into odd habits of behavior when your life is constantly in danger. One of mine was to watch the sun set each day wherever I was. It acknowledged that I'd outwitted the Wraith and survived another day. It also fueled my anger and determination to do the same the next day."

"So you picked the most western tower of Atlantis to continue your old habit."

"It's quiet and no one else ever comes here. Until tonight."

"I promise I'll keep your secret." Feeling the need to share something personal of herself, she continued, "I have a special spot above the eastern pier where I go to watch sunrises when I can. I find them very optimistic."

He exhaled a breath that almost sounded like a sigh. "Someday. For now, I'll stay with the sunsets."

There was a long silence that neither of them minded as they watched the sun's final moments of decline. The orange-gold light disappeared into the expanse of water while the layered purple dusk filled in behind it. Even with the tower lights, they could only see each other's silhouettes in the darkness.

Elizabeth could feel his fierce energy beside her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, even if it was only to rest her hand on his arm, but she didn't dare. It was too soon for that.

Needing to hear his voice, she said, "I've already gotten John's version of the mission. I'd like to know yours."

"No, you don't," he said teasingly.

Her tender voice came out again, "I want to hear your feelings about your part in the mission."

This time, there was a slow intake of breath before he answered. When it came, his voice from the darkness surrounded her with its earnest words. "They're the same each time I'm able to help people who need protection. Being a part of this place, I can be more than just the soldier I trained to be on Sateda."

"Rodney was very surprised when you thanked him for saving everyone from all those drones."

"He earned it – this time."

Despite the darkness, she sensed his ironic smile. "It turned out to be a good mission, and a good day." Starting to turn away from the railing, she said, "I'll leave you to your sunset. Good night."

Ronon stood in front of her, blocking her way. His arms were loosely at his sides but he leaned forward just enough to close some of the space between them. "I have an early mission to M7G-677. McKay said something about tree kids, so I thought I'd turn in early just in case."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "You should know better than to believe Rodney's sarcasm."

Very gently, Ronon said, "I do. It's just an excuse to walk you to the elevator."

Laughing, they went out to the hallway and, side by side, walked to the elevator at a slow, leisurely pace. All too quickly, the transporters deposited them in the section of the city where the personnel quarters were clustered.

"See you on the balcony tomorrow morning?"

His face in the hallway light told Elizabeth what he'd said was more fact than question. "Will I get another wink?" she asked with a flirtatious laugh.

With a wicked smile, he answered, "If you want one."

"I do." Feeling the highly charged emotions between them, she whispered, "Good night, Ronon."

Responding to the very different way she had said his name, Ronon smiled. "Good night, Elizabeth."

Reluctantly, each turned and walked in opposite directions to their quarters.


End file.
